hocus_pocus_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Befriending Shadow and Rouge/Beelzemon Resurrected
(After following the black hedgehog and white bat into the cemetery, the group stopped along with them at a huge gravestone that reads "Here lyeth Beelzemon") Black hedgehog: Over here. We want to show you something. Give you an idea of exactly what we're dealing with. White bat: That's right. (The group read the gravestone) Ash: "Beelzemon?" Arturo: "Lost soul?" Black hedgehog: Beezlemon was Hunter J's lover before she married Myotismon, but when she found him sporting with her sister Sedusa, she poisoned him and sewed his mouth with the dull needle. (Molly and Teddiursa were freaked out) White bat: So he couldn't tell her secrets even in death. Hunter J, besides Sedusa, always was the jealous type. Serena: You're Shadow Robotnik. Shadow: Yes, I am. Adagio: And you're his girlfriend, Rouge. Rouge: Well, yes, that's true. Sonata: Then the legends are true! Rouge: Yep. Shadow: Come along. We want to show you something else. (Back at the house, two firefighters walked out of the house as the villains hid) Firefighter 1: Teenagers again. I hate Halloween! Firefighter 2: Man, this is the worse night of the year, indeed! (They left. The villains watched from behind the sign, not to be discovered) Arukenimon: (Curiously) Who are they? Sedusa: (Grinning) Boys? Hunter J: Witch hunters! Myotismon: Observe, they wear hunter clothing and carry axes to chop the wood to burn us! Puppetmon: (Whining) Hold me! Demidevimon: Technically, those are firefighters. They came.... (He whispers in Myotismon's ear and he, Hunter J, and Vanitas realized) Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Really? (Sedusa suddenly noticed a spider) Sedusa: What a pretty spider! (She grabbed the spider as the villains came out of hiding once all clear) Hunter J: Guys, let me and my family make one thing perfectly clear. The magic that brought us back only works tonight on All Hallow's Eve. Vanitas: That's right. Myotismon: When the sun comes up, we are dust. Puppetmon: (Confused) Dust? Vanitas: Toast! Mummymon: (Confused) Toast? Hunter J: Pudding! Puppetmon and Mummymon: (Excitedly) Pudding?! (They screamed, but the serious villains hushed them) Hunter J: Fortunately the potion I brewed the night we were hanged will keep us alive and young forever. Myotismon: Unfortunately, the recipe for the potion is in our spell book, and the little wretches have stolen it! Vanitas: Therefore, it stands to reason, does it not, fellows, that we must find the book, brew the potion, and suck the lives out of the children of Salem before sunrise. Demidevimon: Otherwise, it's curtains! We evaporate! We cease to exist! Hunter J: Dost thou comprehend? Mummymon: You explained it beautifully, guys! The way you sort of started out with the adventure part and then you sort of slowly…. Puppetmon: (Scratching his head in confusion) Explain what? (The serious villains just stared at them like they were complete idiots until Hunter J broke the silence) Hunter J: Come, we fly! Mephiles: Thou heard her! (Back at the graveyard, Ash and Serena's groups, Team Rocket, Molly, and the Pokemon listened to Shadow and Rouge's story, as they explained of what happen 300 years ago) Shadow: Because of me and Rouge, my little sister's life is stolen. Rouge: Then for years, Shadow and I waited for our lives to end so we could be reunited with our families and friends. Shadow: But the Sandersons' curse of immortality kept us alive like they did Demidevimon. Rouge: Then one day we figured out what to do with our eternal life. Shadow: Now, we may have failed Maria, but Rouge and I won't fail again. When the Sandersons returned, we'd be there to stop them. Rouge: So for three centuries, Shadow and I've guarded the cottage on All Hallow's Eve, when we knew some airhead virgin might light the candle. (Ace grimaced in guilt) Molly: Nice going, airhead! Ace: I'm sorry, all right? Snake: We're talking about a group of ancient witchesssss and warlockssssss vsssss. the 20th century. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Ash: How bad can it be? Rouge: Very bad. (Adagio was about to open the book when Shadow stopped her) Shadow: (Angrily) Stay out of there! Adagio: (Closing the book) Why? Shadow: (Changing his expression, calmly) It holds Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas' most dangerous spells. Rouge: They and the Sandersons must not get it. Billy: Duh, let's torch this sucker! (Adagio dropped the book, and Ace used the lighter to try to burn the book, but it was no use) Shadow: It's protected by dark magic. Ace: (Flatly) Now you tell us. (Suddenly, they heard evil laughter as they turned around and saw the Sandersons, flying on their brooms) Hunter J: (Smirking evilly) Just a bunch of Hocus Pocus! Demidevimon: (Smirking evilly) Weren't those your exact words, Ace D. Copular? (The group took cover. Then Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas ordered the other villains to go left and right respectively) Sedusa: (Sweetly and calmly) Brave little virgin who lit the candle. I'll be thy friend. Ace: Hey! Take a hike! Adagio: Yeah! (He and Adagio swung two branches at her, causing Sedusa to fly back up. Then the book began to float by Hunter J) Hunter J: Book! Come to mommy! (Suddenly, Shadow hopped on the book, preventing it to come to Hunter J) Shadow: I don't think so! (Then Rouge hopped on the book and landed next to Shadow) Rouge: I don't think so, either! Hunter J: Shadow Robotnik and Rouge, thou mangy hedgehog and bat! Vanitas: Still alive? Shadow: Yup! Rouge: And waiting for you! Hunter J: Oh, thou hast waited in vain! Vanitas: And thou will fail to save thy friends. Myotismon: Just as thou failed to save thy Maria! (Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas laughed evilly, as Shadow and Rouge growled) Rouge: Grab the book! (Hunter J yelled and flew right after them as Ash and Serena's groups, Team Rocket, Molly, and the Pokemon ran, screaming after Ash grabbed the book. They kept running, until Serena's group and Team Rocket screamed when they saw Arukenimon and Mummymon flying right towards them. They got out of their way while Shadow and Rouge looked up) Arturo: They can't touch us here, right? Shadow: Well, they can't. Molly: I don't like the way you said that. Teddiursa: Ur. (Suddenly, they began to brace themselves as Hunter J began to do another spell) Hunter J: Unfaithful lover long since dead, deep asleep in thy wormy bed, wiggly thy toes, open thine eyes, twist the fingers toward the sky. Life so sweet, be not to shy. On thy feet, so sayeth I! (Then the group began to scream as the ground began to shake. In front of the gravestone of Beelzemon, the coffin began to rise from the ground. As the ground stopped shaking, the coffin began to break, revealing an Ultimate-Leveled biker creature-type Digimon with three red eyes, one in the middle of his black helmet, pale rotting skin, and wearing a black biker helmet, a black leather jacket with a wool neck rim, a red bandana tied on his left shoulder, a black long-sleeved jumpsuit, black clawed gloves, and black boots. He is Beelzemon, the Demon Lord. Beelzemon shook the dirt off and looked at the group and Pokemon. They stared at each other and began to scream at him, which he got startled, as they ran off. Beelzemon looked confused until he looked at his gravestone and sighed in agitation) Sedusa: Hello, Beelzemon. (Beelzemon looked up with a groan) Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Catch those children! (Beelzemon glared at Hunter J, remembering what she had done 300 years ago) Hunter J: Get up, get up! Vanitas: Get out of that ditch! Myotismon: Faster! (The group and Pokemon continued running off, finding someplace to hide, but there was no place) Shadow: In here! (He jumped into the hole, so did Rouge, Serena's group, Team Rocket, Molly, and Teddiursa. Ash's group and Pikachu stayed behind for a bit, until they got an idea upon seeing Beelzemon walking towards them and seeing a nearby branch. Pikachu pulled the branch back. Beelzemon's eyes widened, knowing what was going to happen, until Pikachu let go of the branch, hitting Beelzemon's head off) Ash's group: (Cheering) Yeah! Pikachu: (Happily) Pika! (But Ash's group's eyes widened as Beelzemon's body was still moving. Ash threw the book into the hole and went in with his group. The group was now under the graveyard as Molly continued coughing. They escaped from the villains for now) Ash: What is this place, Shadow? Pikachu: Pika? Shadow: It's the old Salem crypt. Rouge: It connects to the sewer and up to the street. (Ace used his lighter to get a good look until he saw a skeleton hanging) Ace: Don't look up, guys. Molly: Don't worry, I won't. Pikachu: Pikachu. Teddiursa: Teddy. Rouge: Relax! My boyfriend and I have been hiding in this place for years after we kept buying food in disguise. (Back at the surface, Beelzemon continued to find his head Pikachu knocked off) Myotismon: Oh, cheese and crust! He's lost his head! Hunter J: Darn that Shadow Robotnik! And darn that Rouge! Vanitas: Beelzemon, which way did they go? (Hunter J screamed that he didn't catch Ash and the others. Beelzemon found his head and put it back on) Hunter J: Beelzemon, listen to us. Follow those children, you maggot museum, and get our book! Vanitas: Then come find us, we'll be ready for them. Hunter J: Quit staring at us! Myotismon: Get moving down the hole! (Beelzemon still glared at Hunter J) Hunter J: (Frustrated) Darn, darn, double darn! (She and the other villains flew back up. Back underground, the group kept walking as Shadow and Rouge lead the way) Shadow: This way! (Meanwhile, the villains landed in front of the entrance. They walked towards the gates of the graveyard) Hunter J: They're here. Mephiles: I know they're here. Infinite: I know they're here but where are they? Piedmon: Sniff them out, Arukenimon and Mummymon! (Arukenimon and Mummymon tried to sniff the group's scent, but it was no use) Mummymon: Oh, we can't. Arukenimon: They've gone too far. Mummymon: (Whining) I've lost them! (Arukenimon got angry and grabbed Mummymon's ear while Puppetmon began to climb the gate) Arukenimon: I'll have your guts for garters, Mummymon! Confound you! Hunter J: Very well! We must outwit them. Myotismon: When Beelzemon gets here with our book, we shall be ready for them! Villains, except Mummymon: Puppetmon! Mummymon: Puppetmon! (Puppetmon jumped down, catching up to them) Hunter J: Let us start collecting children. Puppetmon: Why? (Hunter J stopped, trying not to lose her temper along with Myotismon and Vanitas) Hunter J: Because, you great buffoon, we want to live forever. Vanitas: Not just until tomorrow. The more children's lives we snatch, the longer we shall live! Sedusa: Right! Myotismon: Let us fly! Hunter J: Fly! Demidevimon: Come! Piedmon: Wait! I have an idea. Since this promises to be a most dire and stressful evening, I suggest we form a calming circle. Hunter J: I AM CALM!! Demidevimon: Outdoor voice, I see. Piedmon: Oh, Hunter J, thou art not being honest with thyself, are we? Huh? Huh? Come on, come on, give me a smile. (Hunter J smiled a little, while the villains smiled evilly and calmly. They all jumped to form a circle to calm them down. At the sewers, the group and Pokemon kept following Shadow and Rouge) Shadow: Come along, not much further! Rouge: Let's see, which way, which way? Oh, I can't remember…. Look down here. (She realizes) Rouge: This way! Shadow: Come! (At the surface, the witches and warlocks got moving in circles) Myotismon: Think soothing thoughts; Rabid bats, Black Death, Mom's scorpion pie! Vanitas: Yum! (Suddenly, they, except Demidevimon, backed away calmly in fear when they heard a horn from the bus. They looked startled as the doors open while Demidevimon watched, knowing what this is, revealing a bus driver named Otto) Otto: (In a surfer accent) Whoa, I'm in trouble! Hunter J: Tell me, sir, what is this you're riding? Otto: This is called a bus. Villains, except Demidevimon: A bus? Demidevimon: That's what he said. Hunter J: And its purpose? Otto: To convey gorgeous creatures and awesome guys such as yourselves to your.... (Winks his eye) Forbidden desires. Vanitas: Well, fancy…. Hunter J: We desire…. Children! Otto: Hey, that may take me a couple of tries, but I don't think that'd be a problem. Hop on up. Villains: Marvelous, thank you. (They picked up their brooms while Sedusa stared deeply at him. They got on the bus as Otto watched) Otto: Whoa, I need one of those instant ice packs. You girls are giving me a fever! (Myotismon dagger glared at Otto for a brief moment, then they boarded some more. And with that, after Demidevimon payed in the change booth, the Sandersons seated on the bus as the driver started it) Coming up: While the group, Shadow, and Rouge try to find help in stopping the Sandersons upon returning to town, the villains, meanwhile, also arrive in town to find some children, only for them, except Demidevimon, to be confused by the "hobgoblins" and then meet "Satan" and his wife in his house. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Fanmakes Category:Hocus Pocus Parodies